Star Twinkle Pretty Cure 🌟
The Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad is a group of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure ocs on this wiki. This team was organized by CureShiningSong and it is a request to enter group. It was founded on Febuary 19th, 2019. Series Info Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures The series stars the Oc Squad as they fight the Nottoraiders and revive the Star Princesses. Members Niku Serenity/Cure Astro by CureShiningSong Shinseichiri Vega/Cure Nebula by Fynxfan Hisakawa Hoshiko/Cure Comet by CureFlora0909 Marie Ella/Cure Rocket by Pretty Force Hoshiwa Mirai/Cure Galaxy by StarPrecure Gamizu Heidi/Cure Genesis by CureShiningSong Hoshimiya Miku/Cure Aurora by CureShiningSong Celest Luna/Cure Nova by CureShiningSong Kaguya Selene/Cure Crescent by CureKaguya Shimizu Kumiko/Cure Eclipse by CureFlora0909 Hill Katie/Cure Cloud by Pretty Force Kita Eirene by HoshinaStar Takahashi Deneb by Fynxfan Helia Yumiko by CureShiningSong Akiara Kei by Maka Albarn-CureHoneyYukoOmori What Does This Group Do? Everyone contributes in this group! From typing a few sentences on an oc page to making pictures and videos of the group! We contribute to our ocs’ bonds, even in the slightest way. Special Group Info Total Slots 14 at the moment. Taken Slots 14 at the moment. Open Slots 0 at the moment. Projects Members can propose their ideas for group projects, and members can also start on their own individual projects. * Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Opening �� Oc Squad Style by CureShiningSong * Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad - Draw Your Friends - group project * Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad - Transformation Time! - group project * Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad - Tales of the Squad - group project * Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures - episodes * Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Monthly Membership Giveaways - giveaway * Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Holiday Membership Giveaways - giveaway * Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Special Giveaways - giveaway * Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Merchandise - the merchandise * Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Newsletters - informative page Conferences We hold conferences for the group via Live! Chat function on this wiki. If it is a conference about group projects, please be present. You might not be able to participate in the project otherwise! List of conferences: * 02/23/19 12:00 p.m. EST - Group Project Conference 2/23/19 Conference(Info for those who missed out) We came up with a couple of group project ideas, but we still have yet to decide our first group project. Decided on a project on March 6th: Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad - Draw Your Friends See this poll to see the voting. * 04/27/19 12:00 p.m. EST - Group Project and Homework Conference 04/27/19 Conference(Info for those who missed out) We made a new idea for a group project: MERCHANDISE! Homework was also given to the members in the hope that they will work on and expand their pages. About The Members Owners Main page: Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad/About the Owners Oc Cures Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Serenity is quite shy, introverted, quiet, and sensitive. However, she is also very smart, patient, helpful, and passionate. She hopes that she can become an astronomer, astronomy professor, or engineer in her future. With everything she does, she gives it 110 percent, no matter what. The one thing that she can’t do, however, is fix Lala’s rocket. Shinseichiri Vega/Cure Nebula Vega is a peculiar young girl with a lot of weird habits and is often dismissed as someone mindless because of them. She is actually quite responsible and mature for her age, often taking matters into her own hands before letting others do things instead, possibly due to her upbringing. Hisakawa Hoshiko/Cure Comet Hoshiko is kind and smart. She is a little clumsy but is very flexible. Hoshiko is honest and resourceful. She is a very creative and a curious girl. Hoshiko loves the outdoors and studying space. She tries her best in any circumstance. Hoshiko pursues her goals and can be stubborn at times. Marie Ella/Cure Rocket Hoshiwa Mirai/Cure Galaxy Mirai is a bright and energetic girl who loves space. She often gets overexcited over small things and ends up hurting herself in the process. She is cheerful and sweet. Her favorite things to do are looking constellations and painting. She likes fluffy and cute things. Due to her love of space she knows a lot about constellations and stars. Mirai loves eating, being especially weak towards sweet things. Her favorites are donuts. Gamizu Heidi/Cure Genesis At first, Heidi is a quiet, sad girl who spends most of her time thinking about past events, regretting certain actions, analyzing certain moments, and how her life dramatically changed, but now she’s looking up to the bright future ahead. She developed fears of shoelaces(just in case she’s forced to tie shoelaces), becoming evil again, and her own powers. She also seems to have a fear of Fuwa and what Fuwa could do with herFuwa’s powers, so she usually stops Fuwa from using magic whenever she’s around. Hoshimiya Miku/Cure Aurora Miku is a shy, disowned girl who is haunted with memories of her past. People aren't very nice to her just because she's a janitor and is always looked after by the school staff. She cries a lot in her room and sometimes wishes herself dead. However, she also likes to sing... just not in public. Celest Luna/Cure Nova Luna is quite mysterious and appears as a mystery cure. She thinks it's quite funny to see how much the cures think about her and her identity. When she reveals herself, she laughs at how hard it seemed for the girls and fairies to process the information. She can be quite funny and sweet, but laughs at some quite strange things and how people can't seem to use their heads properly. She is really smart and usually calculates the reactions of the others and predicts the movements that they will make. Kaguya Selene/Cure Crescent Shimizu Kumiko/Cure Eclipse Hill Katie/Cure Cloud Kita Eirene/Cure Eos Takahashi Deneb/Cure Messier Deneb is mostly known for her serious demeanor and for how dutiful she is. In general, she is very mature. Still, towards her friends, she can be very mischievous. She cares very much about her friends, even if she has a hard time showing it. Deneb is also shown to be highly intelligent in the way that she learns easily and fast. She has vast knowledge of the aliens that live in the universe and is excellent at identifying them and their constructs. Helia Yumiko/Cure Void/Cure Space Akiara Kei/Cure Celestial How To Apply In the comments, submit the following form and a picture of your oc(both normal & transformed), as well as what you hope to accomplish by joining. Form Name: Gender: Age: Birthday: Personality: Cure Name: Theme Color: Powers: Symbol: Picture of Cure(normal and transformed): Link to Cure: Example Name: Niku Serenity Gender: Female Age: 12 Birthday: January 1st Personality: Serenity is Shy, Distant, Smart, Kind when you get to know her Cure Name: Cure Astro Theme Color: Red Powers: Space Symbol: Heart/Spade Picture of Cure(normal and transformed): see here (I used a link because this is a page, not a comment or post) Link to Cure: see here We hope to see you apply! Waitlist for if the slots are currently full: see here Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Oc Squad